Forbidden
by kurooha
Summary: Estar prohibido siempre ha llevado a la soledad, recibiendo tan solo la compañía de algo en la noche.


**Forbidden******

Eran miles de noches las cuales se iban reviviendo una tras otra vez. Un recuerdo que parecía estar tan vivo como cuando sucedió. Dolores interiores que parecían destrozarle cada poro de su piel. El dolor comenzaba por un poro y hacían el viaje por todo el cuerpo y al llegar a la última parte, volvían al principio. Parecía una llama que iba aumentando su poder a medida que encontraba más camino el cual seguir. Pero, él no tenía el agua para apagar el fuego, él no tenía el control que necesitaba para dominarlo, el dolor iba y venía, con toda su libertad en contra de la voluntad del demonio.

Pero él, aunque no lo pareciera ni quisiera admitirlo, era débil, incapaz de protegerse de aquel daño. Un dolor que quería esconder y lo escondía, un dolor del cual nadie sabía nada, nadie, tan solo él, él mismo, mientras intentaba negarse la verdad, mientras iba repitiendo una y otra vez que eso no era dolor, sino una prueba para saber su propio poder.

Nadie nunca había intentado comprender ni siquiera una mínima parte de su mente. Lo único que sabían de él es que era un demonio, un demonio egoísta, un demonio que parecía no tener sentimientos.

Y era verdad.

Parecía no tener sentimientos, parecía. Tan solo eso, el poder de ocultar cosas era algo que sabía hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero qué sabrían ellos, nada, no sabían sus motivos de ser lo que era.

No sabían que él tan solo quería ocultar esas cosas que tanto daño le hacían.

Quería olvidar que, desde que nació, fue el niño prohibido.

Pero eso no era fácil. El recuerdo de ser tirado, arrojado, como si fuera un objeto inútil, llegando a parar en, lo que la gente diría, malas manos, pero que para él fueron buenas manos.

Manos que aunque estuvieran sucias de robos y sangre, lo habían aceptado, lo habían 'cuidado', le habían enseñado ser quien era ahora mismo.

Aunque tan solo lo hicieran por necesidad, por saber que él era mucho más rápido que ellos con más posibilidades de robar más cosas, sabiendo que no era muy difícil hacer que su sangre fuera la sangre fría que necesitaban para robar y matar sin piedad.

Lo utilizaban, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le daba igual, le daba igual por el hecho de que, por lo menos, ellos no lo habían tirado, ellos lo habían aceptado aunque tan solo fuera porque lo necesitaban.

Qué más daba mientras estuviera con gente...

Qué más daba si mataba o dejaba de matar...

Nadie nunca lo entendería, nadie sabría realmente quien es él...

Tan solo hay algo que es capaz de perdonarlo, que puede ver a través de él y que siempre estará a su lado.

Cada noche a su lado, sintiendo su compañía, era como si estuviera a su lado, dándole lo que los demás eran incapaces de darle por no tener el conocimiento necesario.

Pero a veces, tampoco estaba. Estaba y no estaba en realidad. Se dejaba ver y se dejaba sentir cuando estaba visualmente, pero cuando la vista no lo podía encontrar, siempre quedaba el sentimiento de sentirla, como si estuviera allí oculta.

Pero le daba igual verla o no, mientras la sintiera, mientras supiera que estaba allí, con él, dándole compañía a él con la soledad, una soledad que ambos tenían y sentían.

La sensación de un cálido abrazo es algo que nunca puede tener el demonio prohibido, demonio que nunca fue perdonado en su reino al haber nacido del sexo contrario y teniendo el poder del fuego, cuando allí habitaban mujeres de hielo.

Pero tener la sensación de un abrazo, frío pero amable, sin sentimientos pero dejándole olvidar la sensación de olvidar era algo que tan solo su compañero era capaz de dar.

Dejando que el fresco aire de la noche los envolviera juntos en un abrazo invisible, en un abrazo donde lo único que manda es la soledad que ambos sienten.

Y, a veces, era triste esa sensación. Triste de saber que el único capaz de entenderte totalmente no tenía corazón. Triste al ver como la lluvia cae sobre él mientras su compañera se mantiene inmune, sin mojarse y sin hacer que él parará de sentir como las gotas de la lluvia van cayendo por encima de él.

Pero él seguía estando firme, pasará lo que pasará, seguiría siendo hielo para los demás y tan solo ella sería capaz de ver su debilidad, de ver llorar lágrimas invisibles que quieren, pero no pueden, salir.

Nunca fue fácil esconder las emociones, quitar todo rastro de felicidad era algo mucho más difícil que lo que él se haya podido enfrontar.

Pero, siempre ganaba la batalla, viendo las cosas más duras, sabiendo por experiencia que la felicidad no es algo que es permanente, que, con tan solo pestañear un par de veces los ojos, puedes destrozar la felicidad de miles de personas incluyendo la tuya propia.

Y eso lo tenía más que comprobado. Porque a veces, él mismo sentía que, cada respiración que sentía mataba a alguien, porque no era fácil vivir sabiendo que eras prohibido, porque era difícil vivir sin nada y saber que morirías sin nada.

Y aunque hubiera crecido a través del odio, aunque eso fuera lo único que creía que podía sentir quizá su corazón aún no estaba del todo envenenado y aún quedaba una pequeña parte de él limpia, en que no quería morir sabiendo que iba a estar solo y que nadie le importaría su ausencia.

Pero eso, lo que parecía hacerle más humano, era realmente lo que odiaba.

Lo odiaba a más no poder.

Un odio que nadie era incapaz de saber, un odio que ni ella podría entender porque no lo sentía.

Y quería irse, desaparecer junto con ella, pero era imposible. Ni ella quería dejarlo ni él podía todavía, porque aún había muchas cosas que tenía que hacer pero que no las quería cumplir.

Pero ella se iba, lo abandonaba como todos los demás y aunque después volviera, tardaría horas en hacerlo. Porque simplemente en la oscuridad era cuando la podía ver, cada día del mes con un traje diferente al de la noche anterior, presumiendo a la soledad.

Y desaparecía, lo dejaba con todos esos sentimientos de odio y soledad, porque estaba solo, porque odiaba estar solo aunque quisiera demostrar lo contrario.

Pero daba igual, no importaba, llevaba toda la vida así y no hacía falta modificarla para nada, porque prefería la soledad antes de que descubrieran quien es él realmente.

Porque podía estar perfectamente con ella, con extraños sentimientos unidos.

Y el misterio que parecía dar parecía atraer más, atrayendo al niño prohibido al misterio de la noche.

A la decimocuarta luna.

_I whose existence cannot be forgiven  
__You who gives me forgiveness  
__When he's no longer around  
__The kind night embraces your shoulders  
__When the rain doesn't grieve  
__Tears flow  
__Instead of me...  
__Right now  
__I still can't let go  
__But these feelings will always  
__Bind me to you  
__The fourteenth moon_

·····················

N/A: Oh... Otro que no sale a lo planeado U-U ¿Y qué es eso que hay encima de las notas de autora? Pues... es como un poema que Gackt añadió en una de sus canciones en la que no hay vocales, Noah.

Personaje... creo que no hace falta decir que se trata de Hiei xD Oh! Y me dado cuenta que ya llevo dos fics usando la luna xD

Y ahora aprovecharía para hacer un adelanto para el fic de mañana, si puedo ya que mañana será un día bastante jodidillo, pero aún estoy dudando sobre cuala de las tres ideas coger... así que hasta el último momento será un 'Quien sabe'.

Ja Ne!


End file.
